


Follow The Line That Connects Us Two

by fangirling-feels (xGwenxVeerx)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Idiots in Love, M/M, Red String of Fate, Soulmate AU, TEARS IN MY EYES, all hop aboard the angst train for this one, all the characters are aged down so, and i look at them, craddling all my half assed ideas closer because I cannot let them go, i have no fucking clue, it will be a ride, no beta we die like men, no underage stuff ya creeps, only few can see the red string, some fluff?, some people ask me, this is spiderfrost don't let the appearance of thor fool you, unprepared and useless, why do you start so many fics yet finish none of them?, will tag more characters once they start appearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 16:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20100265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xGwenxVeerx/pseuds/fangirling-feels
Summary: Some people liked to think that there was someone out there that was meant for them. Their one true love. Love at first sight. A destiny that could overcome all hardships. There had even been a select few that held onto the belief of a so called soulmate so badly that they spent their entire lives only in company of themselves while struggling to find The One.If you had to ask Peter, these people were idiots.





	Follow The Line That Connects Us Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kogla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kogla/gifts).

Some people liked to think that there was someone out there that  was meant for them. Their one true love. Love at first sight. A destiny that could overcome all hardships.  There had even been a select few that held onto the belief of a so called soulmate so  badly that they spent their entire lives only in company of themselves while struggling to find The One . 

If you had to ask Peter, these people were idiots. Not that his opinion mattered to anyone. Peter was seven, and only knew about soulmates from his teacher, Mr. Brunner. Not that he had cared an awful lot about the subject. Science couldn’t explain the problems, and thus Peter had decided that it wasn’t worth believing in them. 

He couldn’t even see the red string that  was tied around his wrist. The damned thing  was supposed to lead to his soulmate, connect the two of them together for eternity. Yet after hours of inspecting, there was still no red for Peter to see. Peter hadn’t been the only one. None of the kids in his class had been able to see the strings.  Mr. Brunner had told them that only a few people around the world could actually see them, and that it had been no surprise that nobody in their class was able to see them . There was no shame in it, he had said. All Peter could hear was another reason why the whole story was fake. 

Then again, Peter couldn’t deny that he was about as interested in the idea of people actually being able to see the soulmate strings as he was in people claiming they could see ghosts .  It was all most likely set-up, riddled with lies, and only a front used to comfort those who tried to believe in the unbelievable . All Peter wanted to know was why they would go around telling their lies in the first place. Interested in the fame,  perhaps ? Wanting to make people happy with an empty promise nobody else could trace. There had been so many possible explanations, and so little answers. 

To seven-year-old Peter,  however , the idiocy that hid behind the idea of soulmates was way too interesting to pay attention to anything else going on in class .  Perhaps if he hadn’t developed such a quick yet averted interest in the topic, he would have noticed the odd looks from one of his classmates as the guy looked across the room .  Maybe if Peter hadn’t put this much doubt in the simple idea then he would have seen the familiarity he had yet to meet. But Peter had, and that had been his biggest mistake. 

* * *

Loki was seven when he first learned that he was unlike anybody else. Not that he had thought of this as a bad thing at any point in his short life.  For as far as Loki could remember, he had been different from his family, and it had come as no surprise to him that he was set apart from his class as well . 

Just because Loki was set apart from the rest of his class,  however , didn’t have to mean that he wanted to go around telling everybody about it . He might be alone, Loki knew that. All he wanted was to not become lonely and even more separated from the rest.  When Mr. Brunner told his class about soulmates, Loki lost all the attention he  previously had in the class about three seconds in . He had known what soulmates were his whole life. 

His mom had taught him about them.  He could still remember the stories she would tell about the string tied to his wrist, and how it would connect him to his bestest friend out there . It didn’t matter if they had never met before, his mom had told him.  All that mattered was that once they did meet, they would spend their whole life together, as only best friends could .  Loki could remember his mom holding his hands, telling him that he  was blessed with the sight like many had been before him . The strings he could see around the wrists of others were those most myths had talked about. He should be grateful that he had this power, she told him.  Loki could only look at the string wrapped not only around his brother’s wrist, but also finding its way around Thor’s whole body . How Thor hadn’t yet tripped over the string was beyond Loki. Yet when he tried to touch the string, he found himself grasping at thin air. 

Loki remembered looking at his parents’ wrists, noticing how the strings around them didn’t connect together . He wasn’t surprised. His mom and father had never been close with each other, and to think of them as best friends hadn’t sat right with him. When he asked his mom about her soulmate,  however , she  merely smiled at his father. 

Loki never asked her if she could see the strings as well. He didn’t need to ask her. He knew that if she was able to see the strings she would have never stayed with his father.  Loki had wanted to pay attention, believe him or not, but he found that the idea of soulmates only brought him back to the pain within his family . The realisation that his mom never got to meet her best friend. Loki suspected that his father had known all along, and that he had been the reason she was now gone. 

Not that it mattered any more. His mom wasn’t there to support him. Loki  was left with only his siblings and his father, and he was not paying attention in class.  If his father would find out that he had started daydreaming again, Loki was certain that he wouldn’t  be allowed to return to school . He had done too much already, his father had said. Crossing the line one more time would only hurt him more. Loki wasn't foreign to switching schools.  His family had moved around ever since he was a little kid, and his father didn't hesitate to use it as a threat against him .

Loki had noticed how his father never tried to reprimand either Thor or Hela whenever one of his siblings acted out . Loki couldn't help but wonder what he had to do before he would  be treated as good as his siblings were.  Somewhere deep inside him,  however , were his darkest thoughts would live, Loki knew he would never  be seen as equal to his brother and sister . He had heard enough words, seen enough tears, to know he wasn't worth it.

And so Loki returned his attention back to the front of the classroom. He had completely missed Mr. Brunner’s explanation, yet he couldn’t find it in himself to care. It wasn’t as if he had missed anything crucial. Instead, Loki found himself  idly toying with the string.  Ever since they had moved and he had joined this class, he found himself able to actually touch the string, to hold it between his fingers . He had never tried to look any further towards the other end, scared to see what would be on the other end. Not caring enough to want to find the other person that he  was supposed to spend his life with.  If they  were destined to find each other, Loki had thought to himself, than  surely he wouldn't have to search so hard when he was eight years old . 

What Loki did catch up on,  however , was Mr. Brunner telling the class that they didn't have to worry about none of them being able to see the strings of fate . It had been a rare case, he had said, and it wasn't a big deal that none of them could.

It was at this moment that Loki decided to keep quiet about his ability. 

It wasn't that he quite liked doing so.  From the moment these words dropped, Loki could tell that his classmates felt less than stellar about the supposed ability to see the strings .  He knew that by sharing the information that he, in fact, could see them, he would only sign himself up for the bullying he was trying his best to avoid . 

Stay away and stay hidden, he would tell himself. Don’t draw too much attention to yourself, Loki would think. It would only make the inevitable moving away much easier to handle if he didn’t have anyone he felt attached to. Not that Loki had ever wanted to move away. It pained him to have to say goodbye to his new homes time and time again, only staying at one place for a few months or so.  He had stopped caring after the first few times, but it hadn’t completely taken away the pain of having to abandon everything and start all over again .

It was then,  however , that Loki decided that he’d much rather move far away than stay in his classroom for any longer. In front, a young boy had raised his arm, the string around his wrist following a familiar path back to Loki. Loki had felt happy, knowing that the guy who  was supposed to become his best friend was already there. 

“How do we know that the people claiming to see the strings aren’t lying about it?”

For a split second, Loki couldn’t breathe anymore. His head had started hurting, his legs had started tingling. His vision started blurring. His heart was aching, pounding, racing, his mind was trying to find a reason why he was feeling this way. 

It stopped almost as soon as it started, leaving Loki confused and angry. He didn’t know what dying felt like, but he was certain that it must have felt something like this.  What had possessed this boy to ask such questions, doubting the truth behind the reality of others ? Better yet, why did he have to  be connected to Loki, and why did Loki have to be so affected by it?

As Loki was looking at the boy in front of the classroom, he realised that this wasn’t how his life  was supposed to play out. He  was supposed to find his best friend and be happy. Help each other get through their lowest points. Cheer at each other greatest achievements. Cry when the other would cry and be there for each other when they needed them to be. Instead, tears had formed in Loki’s eyes, his chest was still aching, and he had never felt as alone as he did now.  If this was what finding his best friend  was supposed to feel like, then Loki didn’t want it, didn’t want him, didn’t even want to get close to the boy . 

As Loki tried to tune out all the noise around him, not catching on to Mr. Brunner’s answer to his classmate—not that Loki particularly cared about it—and instead toying with the string around his wrist in an attempt to calm himself down . He didn’t notice that the string had  slightly loosened. 

**Author's Note:**

> Wooh! I finally posted this fic! Thank you so much to everybody in the discord who listened to me ramble about this idea and let me spam about this fic... a lot... how none of you have gotten annoyed by me is beyond me. Thank you to Nicole for bringing my love for Teen!Loki and Peter back, which ultimately inspired me to write some spiderfrost AUs again (yes, you heard that right, some. I have another one in the works right now). Make sure to check her out on insta (@kogla) because she makes some incredibly awesome art!
> 
> If you liked this chapter, make sure to kudo, comment, subscribe, bookmark, share it with your friends, write about it in your diary, accidentally send it to the wrong groupchat that consists of your university workgroup and not your best friends, tell your parents about it (please don't), or whatever floats your goat! If you'd like to talk to me about anything, come talk to me on my twitter (@sweetyeojinnie), my instagram (@thestudyfeather), or my tumblr (@fangirling_feels), and I hopefully will see you all soon with either another chapter, or another fic! 
> 
> \- feather


End file.
